Opposite
by Alrielle
Summary: UA Lily Evans est à serpentard,les Maraudeurs sont à Gryffondor,et se détestent.Pourtant,Sirius n'as pas oublié son amie d'enfance,Lily,et James ne lui est pas indifférent..L'avenir est sombre,de leurs choix dépend leurs vie,mais aussi le destin du monde.


* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela fait un moment que l'idée d'une fic UA me trotte dans la tête, et comme je suis en vacances, j'ai enfin le temps d'écrire!

Pour mon autre fin « You are beautiful, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre dès qu'il sera écrit ! Je remercie les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant pour un auteur de savoir que sa fic plait !

Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à me mettre votre point de vue, vos critiques éventuelles via des reviews, c'est aussi en se corrigeant qu'on apprend .

J'espère que ce début vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques personnages et la trame de l'histoire.

Couple: JP / LE

Résumé: Une Lily à serpentard, des maraudeurs à griffondors...Deux maisons se déchirent, et tous se retrouvent confrontés aux conséquences de leurs choix. Mais le monde sombre de plus en plus dans le chaos, et le temps presse... De leurs choix dépend le destin du monde

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira. Le manoir de sa famille, si riche, si ancien, lui donnait l'impression d'une prison dorée. Ses bijoux, incrustés de diamants, de rubis et de saphir, brodés de fil d'or lui brûlaient maintenant la peau. Son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de sa réunion, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voit pieds nus, dans une robe de coton et décoiffée comme elle l'était. La jeune fille se remit à marcher, préoccupée par un sombre pressentiment, qu'elle avait ressenti en se penchant pour regarder l'eau sombre du lac. Un visage flou lui était apparut, et lui avait fait pensé à deux enfants se tenant par la main en riant aux éclats. Il y a des années, tous deux s'étaient promis de ne jamais se séparer, d'être toujours là pour l'autre. Elle eut un sourire amère. Sa promesse, il ne l'avait pas tenu. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était seulement triste, très triste.

Elle arriva à la lourde porte de chêne qui était fermée, ultime rempart entre la liberté et sa prison. Se résignant, elle entrebâilla la porte et se faufila dans le couloir de pierre, sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement, personne ne fit attention à elle et elle put retourner dans sa chambre pour redevenir la serpentarde froide , pour ne pas dire glaciale, quand elle était à Poudlard. Comme toute sa famille, elle était dans la maison des serpents, et cela n'étonna personne. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, au sens oû l'entendent les jeunes normaux. Elle avait des connaissances, des gens qui l'admiraient, pour sa froideur, sa force magique, ses origines. Il y avait aussi des gens qui la détestaient, du fait de sa famille, de ses propos, de sa maison. Elle était comme ça: on l'aimait, on la détestait, mais on ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à son égard.

Mais elle avait Mattew. Mattew, son rocher, le seul qui la comprenait, qui la connaissait vraiment. Ce n'était pas son ami, c'était son frère de cœur, la moitié d'elle-même, son double. Mattew Dulac, serpentard, aussi froid qu'elle, membre d'une famille aussi puissante qu'elle. Cheveux blond, yeux gris, teint halé, sourire ultrabright, grand et musclé. Longtemps leurs deux familles avaient crues un mariage possible, voire probable. Les deux serpentards étaient très liés, et avaient parfois des gestes pouvant prêter à confusion. Mais pour eux, tout était clair et il n'y avait jamais eut plus qu'une franche et profonde amitié.

Elle enfila une robe émeraude et se para d'un collier d'or, de boucles d'oreilles et d'un bracelet du même métal. Elle se coiffa d'un chignon, entortillant ses cheveux auburn dans des fils d'or, et se maquilla légèrement : un trait de khôl, du mascara et un baume sur les lèvres. Son père y tenait, autant ne pas le contrarier , et pas faire les frais de sa colère noire pour rien.

Une fois prête, elle s'assit sur son lit, prit une feuille blanche, un crayon et commença à dessiner. Elle ne savait d'oû elle tenait cette passion, ce plaisir de remplir une feuille vierge, de s'appliquer sur chaque trait, chaque caractère, et de voir, une fois le dessin fini, le reflet de ce qu'elle vivait, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses peines, ses joies, ses colères étaient inscrites sur le papier, comme elles étaient marquées au fer rouge sur sa peau, laissant une chaire brûlée, à vif, ne pouvant pas cicatriser. Mattew, le seul qui avait vu ses dessins, apart Lui, lui répétait souvent qu'elle avait du talent, mais elle en doutait.

La grande horloge sonna 19h00, et elle se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, elle avait perdu la notion du temps: dessiner la faisait entrer une bulle de coton, de douceur, de paix.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer avec fracas, et cela lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait: son père était revenu. Aussitôt elle descendit l'escalier principal, recouvert d'un somptueux tapis vert sombre, passa devant les portraits de ses ancêtres s'en s'arrêter et se retrouva dans le hall, aux luminaires splendides, et de tableaux tous plus coûteux les uns que les autres. Toutes ces richesses étaient froides, et au milieu d'elles, imposant sa force se trouvait son père, Ethan Evans. Mais il n'était pas seul: à ses côtés se tenaient ses amis, Malfoy et Lestranges. Elle sut alors en quoi consistait sa « réunion » : une réunion de Mangemorts.

Depuis quelques temps, ce clan terrorisait le monde sorcier. Elle ne savait pas qui était exactement l'homme qui était à l'origine de ce clan, mais elle avait entendu parler d'un serpent et de noir. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose, mais son père semblait, comme ses amis, bien impliqué. Le ministère de la Magie non plus ne savait rien, ou du moins pas l'essentiel, de cet étrange comité qui haïssait les moldus, et les sorciers de cette origines. Seuls les sorciers d'ascendance purement sorcère était considérés comme « Sang pur ». Les autres étaient les « Sangs de bourbe ». Les Evans, eux, n'avaient pas à s'en faire, car, tout comme les Malfoy ou les Black, leurs familles étaient une des plus pures du pays. Toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette politique avait de nouveau: la majorité des « sangs purs » considérait les sorciers nés de moldus comme des moins que rien, et cela durait depuis des siècles. Parfois, elle se demandait si cette raison suffisait pour abattre des hommes, qui vivaient comme eux, respiraient, aimaient et souffraient, et savait bien, au fond d'elle, que la réponse était non. Mais la seule, l'unique fois oû elle avait posé cette question à son père, encore enfant, elle s'en souvenait bien, et son père avait répondu à coups de doloris. Depuis, elle se gardait bien de poser une question de ce genre. A vrai dire, elle ne parlait à son père que quand celui-ci lui posait une question. Son père prenait cela pour une marque de docilité, et était fier d'avoir, selon lui, réussit à la mater. Elle lui avait en effet causé quelques problèmes. Ce qu'elle se gardait bien de lui dire, c'était qu'elle faisait juste semblant.

- Lily, viens saluer monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Lestrange, je les ai invité à passer quelques jours pendant les prochaines vacances.

Elle s'avança et sourit poliment aux hommes, d'un sourire artificiel qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas. Son père et ses amis se retirèrent aussitôt dans le bureau paternel, sans aucun doute pour discuter de leurs activités.

Elle apprit par la gouvernante que son père ne mangerait pas avec ses enfants et fut libre de retourner dans sa chambre, souriante à l'idée de passer le moins de temps possible avec son père. Elle entendit Nathan, son petit frère de 4 ans, crier son nom. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour attraper son frère qui se jetait dans ses bras. C'était la seule raison qui la poussait à rester, et elle valait toutes les raisons du monde. Son frère, sa bataille, sa raison de vivre. Elle pourrait mourir pour lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'enfant et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

* * *

Sirius Black émergea enfin et tourna la tête pour voir celle qui dormait à ses côtés. Blonde, grande, mince, yeux bleus, une beauté. Il remarqua que son mascara avait coulé et que son rouge à lèvre débordait, barbouillant sa figure de rouge. Il n'était définitivement pas du matin.

Il se leva, enfila ses vêtements et quitta l'hôtel sans faire de bruit. Il était habitué. Il attendit, près du Chaudron Baveur, son frère, James Potter. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, ayant sûrement fait la même chose que lui avec la grande brune aux yeux verts qu'il avait rencontré le soir dernier. Il se sourirent et transplanèrent ensemble au Manoir des Potter.

Il avait emménagé l'année de 16 ans, pendant les grandes vacances. La vie avec sa famille s'était révélée insupportable, et son meilleur ami lui avait alors proposé l'hospitalité, vite accompagné de ses parents. La vie avec eux lui avait fait oublier la vie avec sa famille, et lui avait fait tourner la page de son enfance avec les Black. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux, il avait vraiment de la chance. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir partager son bonheur avec son ancienne amie, que les maisons avaient séparées, lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Griffondor. Il se souvenait encore de son regard, le lendemain, quand elle l'avait salué du ton qu'elle employait avec lui seul, une voix plus douce, moins froide qu'avec les autres. Il l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon, hésitant à faire comme elle, et elle l'avait regardé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami ne faisait pas comme d'habitude. Puis James était arrivé, et lui avait dit de ne pas fréquenter les serpentards, qu'ils étaient ou seraient un jour pourris par la magie noire. Il l'avait alors regardé et lui avait dit de dégager. Son regard lui avait fait aussitôt regretter son geste, mais le sourire de James l'avait empêché de s'excuser, et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à son amie d'enfance, Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily Evans regarda son dessin, qu'elle venait de terminer. Près d'une fontaine, assise, se tenait une Lily plus jeune, aux boucles rousses bougeant dans le vent, et, à côté, Sirius, souriant, lui passait un bras au dessus de ses épaules.

Une larme s'écrasa sur le dessin.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
